All I Have
by DkzDiva
Summary: A fire Gabriella is stuck inside, she survives, but something has change. Can people look through what's on the outside and most of all can Troy?
1. Chapter 1

_All I Have_

_Chapter 1_

_Friday at school_

Troy walked over to Gabriella who was standing at her locker.

"Missed me?" Troy said kissing her cheek, Gabriella smiled.

"Of course you did" he said smiling.

"You know I always miss you, and it's killing me when my boy's not here"

"Well then it's good, I'm here now" They kissed passionately.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and leaded her to English.

"I'll see you at lunch" he said giving her a kiss.

"Can't wait" she walked in and took a seat in the back of the class. She saw Austin a little goofy kid, which looked like a 12 year old even though he was 18.

Austin had a crush on Gabriella and he had had since the 6th grade.

Gabriella tried to hide behind a book, thinking. 'Please don't notice me, please'

Austin took the seat right beside Gabriella. "Hey Gab"

"Hey Austin" she said looking the other way, thinking. 'God I hate that nickname'

"You wanna go on a date with me tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Austin I have a boyfriend. And not to be rude or anything, but for the 754th time I Don't Like You"

"Please Gab it would be fun"

"Austin no. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

"But just for once, it's only tonight. And btw did it hurt?"

"Austin stop your lame pick up lines, it didn't hurt, I'm not a angel that had fell down from heaven"

Gabriella hadn't notice that their teacher Mrs. Martin had entered the class. "Montez, quiet or you'll get detention"

"Sorry Mrs. Martin"

Gabriella gave Austin a 'it's all your fault look' and ignored him for the rest of the class.

_The bell rang_

Gabriella ran out of the class, going for the cafeteria, when she heard footsteps following.

"Austin leave me alone"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Cause it's always you"

"Well Gab please, tonight, just the 2 of us"

"I said NO. Just leave me alone"

She ran the rest of the way to the cafeteria, and ran right in to a pair of arms of the guy she loved.

"Oh god I missed you, he's so annoying"

"Is Austin bothering you again?"

"Yes"

"Well maybe I should kick his ass, so he leaves 'my' girl alone"

"No don't bother, he's not worth it. Is he looking at us?"

"Yes and he has his jealous look on"

"Okay baby then kiss me, 'cause I want to make him really jealous"

He held her closer and she wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing each other passionately. They heard the door slam and looked up. Austin had left.

Gabriella started laughing. "He has to leave my girl alone" Troy said and they kissed again.

They sat down at a table where other seniors sat, and began to eat their lunch. Troy talked to some of the guys from the basket ball team, while Gabriella talked to a girl named Casey.

A sophomore walked over to Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella"

"Hey" Gabriella said without looking at the person.

The girl just kept staring at Gabriella, with a huge smile on her face. Gabriella turned around looking at the girl. "Excuse me, what are you looking at? We are actually having a private conversation"

"It's just I love you"

"Sorry? I don't even know who you are"

"It's okay I know you and you're so pretty, won't you be my friend so I can be popular?"

"No. I'm not insane. Leave me alone now" the girl left without another word.

Gabriella and Casey burst out laughing.

"Freak" Gabriella said laughing loudly. Even though inside, she felt crushed. Almost every day there was a girl or boy for that sake that asked her, if the 2 of them shouldn't be friends, so he or she could be popular it hurt it really did.

"C'mon Troy" Gabriella said taking his hand and leading him outside the cafeteria.

"I hate school"

"It can't be that bad"

"Yes the only thing that keeps me wanting to go is you" Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Just another kid wanting to be my friend so she can be popular"

"Well I completely understand if I wasn't your friend I wanted to be too"

"Yeah but you really love me, all the others just wants to be popular, everybody is using me"

"Hey come here" Troy pulled her in to a hug,

"You're still the most amazing girl at school, and everybody looks up to you, no one can take that away from you"

"Hey Troy" a freshmen said looking at Troy.

Troy looked around. "Hey" he had no idea who the hell the girl was. She ran over to her friends. And they could hear her scream "HE SAID HEY TO ME"

"See another person that just wants to be with us because we're popular"

"Why does people care so much if they are popular or not? Yeah I'm popular but it's not that I wanted to I just am. But people are using both of us, wanting to be popular"

"Brie don't let it bother you so much"

"I can't, I'm sick of people staring, interrupting my conversations, and stalking me in the hallway, I wish I wasn't popular"

"At least you have me, and I'm not leaving you"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

_Later that day at Gabriella's_

Gabriella and Troy was sitting on the floor in Gabriella's living room, in her apartment, making homework.

Troy began kissing her in the neck.

"Troy stop it, we have to make our homework"

"Baby you know you like it" he kept kissing her neck.

"Troy please stop"

"Baby, you are the best student in our class, and you get an A in every subject"

"Yeah but that's because I study my homework"

"C'mon babe, have some fun with me" he looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes, making puppy eyes.

"Fine you know I can't resist your charm, it's not fair you use it all the time"

"Brie, you know you like it. And we can't study all the time"

"Yeah you're right I like it" she gave him a dirty smile and pulled him down and laid on top of him on the floor"

"Well, I didn't expect this"

"I can stop if you want" Gabriella began to pull back.

"No I didn't say that" Troy wrapped her waist and pulled her closer to him so their lips met.

_An hour later_

"Brie I have to go home for dinner"

"Why do you have to go? You can eat here!"

"My mom, she wants me to come home for dinner. She thinks I'm spending too much time with you"

"And what about you? You also think you're spending too much time with me?"

"No of course not, if it was up to me I would be here with you every second for the rest of my life"

"Aww you're so sweet. You're coming back later right?"

"Of course I already miss you, it would kill me if I didn't come back tonight"

"Oh and that wouldn't be good, 'cause I would die to if you got killed"

He kisses her passionately. "I love you"

"I love you too Troy. Give Amy a kiss from me"

"I will, you know she really misses you"

"I miss her too. Bye."

"Bye beauty" he gave her a kiss and drove home.

_Home with Troy_

"Troooy" when Amy saw Troy she ran right in to his arms.

"Hey princess" he gave her a kiss. "That was from Brie, she really misses you"

"I miss Brie. Can I see her soon?" she asked her big brother hopefully, looking at him with her ice blue eyes, that she had gotten from her mom, just like Troy.

"Yeah I'm sure we can work something out, so you get to see her really soon"

"Yeah" she clapped her hands and kissed Troy's cheek. "I love you"

"I love you more, my little angel" she giggled.

"Troy, Amy dinner" their mom called from the kitchen.

"We're coming" Troy lifted Amy by her legs so she was upside down, and walked to the kitchen.

"Troy put her down"

"Mom we're just having fun" Amy giggled, and Troy did as he was told and placed Amy at her chair.

_After dinner_

"Mom I'm going to Brie's"

"Can I come with you?" Amy asked her big brother hopefully.

"Sorry sweetie, but you have to go to sleep soon"

"Please"

"I'm sorry no, maybe tomorrow"

"Okay" she looked down with a sad face.

"Don't be sad" he kissed her. "You'll see her again soon"

"Okay"

"Sweet dreams, and be a good girl to mom and dad" she nodded.

"Troy don't come home to late.

"I won't" he ran out to his car and drove off to Gabriella's, but when he came to Gabriella's house, his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Gabriella's apartment was on fire, and Troy knew something bad was going to happen. He ran outside and began to call.

"GABBY!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Gabriella heard him. "Troy" but it was only a whisper. She began to shake and then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_All I Have_

_Chapter 2_

"GABBY" he screamed again, but didn't get an answer.

He ran over to the apartment, which was still on fire, he heard the fire truck. But he could hear it was too far away and when it arrived, it might be too late. He walked to Gabriella's kitchen that wasn't on fire yet and made his shirt wet. So the fire wouldn't take him that easy.

"GABBY, GABBY" he kept screaming for her. Then he saw the bathroom door was locked and smoke was coming out from beneath the door. He slammed it up and saw Gabriella lying on the floor unconscious with flames burning from her body especially her face. He got the flames on her body deserted. Almost the whole room was on fire, but he got Gabby out without getting burned himself. He ran to the kitchen carrying Gabriella and putted water in her face trying to wake her up, but nothing happened. Troy could smell the smoke getting closer and ran out, with Gabriella.

Firefighters were running over to the apartment.

"Is there anybody else inside sir?"

"No she was the only one" Troy said with tears running down his cheeks.

"You did a great job, but next time you have to let us do our job, you could have got killed"

Troy just ignored him; he knew if he hadn't saved her, she would have been dead by now.

An ambulance was holding on the road and him and Gabriella got in it driving to the hospital.

She got a drip in her arm and a breathing mask over her face.

"C'mon Brie don't leave me"

She opened her eyes and looked at Troy with a smile on her face. Troy took the mask of off her.

"My hero. You saved me"

"Shh" he put a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything I'm just glad you're okay. You know today a girl told me she would die, if I died. And the truth is, if she died, so would I"

She smiled. "I love you Troy David Bolton and I'm not gonna die"

"I love you more Gabriella Anne Montez" he kisses her hand.

She began to shake again. "Gabby?" she passed out. Troy took the breathing mask on her again, praying to god that she wouldn't die.

"Gabby. Gabby c'mon don't leave me, come back" he started crying again.

_At the hospital_

Troy was walking back and forth in the waiting room. Crying like a little baby.

A doctor walked over to him, with a pretty serious face.

"Doctor is everything alright?" Troy asked nervous for the answer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton we tried everything, but I'm afraid we lost her"

"WHAT? NO! Can I see her?" he was crying badly.

"Of course her body is in room 218 3rd floor"

_Troy's point of view_

The word body was spinning round and round inside my head. She wasn't gone she couldn't be. Brie, my Brie. No it wasn't true. 'Her body' those 2 words was all I could think of. I walked upstairs to the 3rd floor and knocked at room number 218. When it got me, she couldn't answer and there was probably nobody else in there that could. So I just walked in, finding my Brie, the girl I loved most on the planet, lying peaceful on a bed.

I took her hand, and cried harder and harder. "Why? Why her?" I felt the cold of her body running through my own, her whole body was pale. She didn't look like herself, her whole face was burned. But she was still my Brie, and no matter how she looked I would always love her.

I looked at her with my eyes full of sadness. Why did all those things happen to her? Why Gabriella? Was losing her parents not enough? Why her too? I had tons of question spinning in my head. It wasn't real, it must be a dream. I'm not awake. But no matter how hard I wished her back. She was still gone, I had lost her. It was all my fault, if I hadn't left her, she would still be here, I should have stayed when she told me too. I shouldn't have left for dinner. We had already planned our future together. Getting married, have kids and just love each other for the rest of our life. But I guess all those things only would be a wish, which would never come true.

_Troy and Gabriella was lying on Gabriella's bed. Gabriella had her face on Troy's chest, while Troy was holding her in his arms._

"_Troy do you see me in your future?"_

"_Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_

"_So you want to get married?"_

"_Yeah I want to marry you someday, and have kids with you"_

"_You've already planned that?" Gabriella asked surprised._

"_Yep, I'm going to propose to you one day, hoping you'll say yes"_

"_Trust me I will, there is no other man than you, that I will spend my life with"_

"_So how many kids do you want to have" he asked kissing her forehead._

"_I don't know, as long as you're the father I don't really care"_

"_You know, no matter what happens to either one of us I'll always love you, Gabriella Anne Montez"_

"_And I'll always love you, you are my life"_

_They kissed passionately._

That memory hurt badly. Knowing I would never hear her voice again. And that all those things we said that day, would never come true.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. Knowing it would be the last we ever shared and this was probably the last time I would ever see her again.

At the moment our lips met I felt her hand squeeze my. And I'm not kidding I could feel it. It was her hand, she was alive.

I pulled back looking at her confused. "Gabriella?"

She slowly opened her eyes, and her skin turned to her normal tan.

"How? How could this happen? I thought I had lost you, you were…" I couldn't say it, I was in shock. How could this happen, I had lost her.

"You just saved me from death, you really are my hero and I love you with all my heart"

"I thought you were gone that I would die too, because of the loss of you.'Cause I really can't live without you"

"You're not losing me, I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Nobody's POV_

Troy looked down with a sad face.

"Hey Troy don't be sad, everything's fine" Gabriella said trying to tear him up.

He looked at her with a guilty face. She had no idea that her whole face was burned and that she didn't look like herself. "Gabriella something happened"

"What? What do you mean Troy?" she began to get worried.

"Your face" he said looking down"

"What do you mean, my face" she touched it, and then she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Is it that bad?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No it's not" he said giving her a smile, but she wasn't convinced, and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Can you please give me a mirror?"

"Sure" he walked to a table in the back of the room and took the mirror standing on it, and handed it to Gabriella.

When she saw herself, she dropped the mirror on the floor and it broke. All the pieces were just lying on the floor. She cried badly.

"This isn't me. It's jus a dream" she said trying to make the sorrow disappear. But she still knew it wasn't a dream, and that she had turned in to a monster. At least she thought so herself.

"Troy go!"

"What?" he was confused.

"Leave me alone"

"But why?"

"Troy look at me, you don't wanna be with me I'm ugly. It's better if you just leave"

"Brie you'll always be beautiful to me, I'm not leaving you"

"But you can't be with me I'm a monster" she cried harder.

"Baby don't cry you're not a monster and I love you with all my heart"

"I really don't get how you can love someone like me, but I love you for it"

"You know I don't care how you look, all that matters is what's inside, and I'm going to love you no matter what"

"Don't leave me"

"I won't"

_Hours later_

Troy was sitting in a chair beside Gabby's bed; he was beginning to fall asleep"

"Troy go home, you're tired"

He opened his eyes. "No I'm fine, and I promised you not to leave"

"It's okay; you can go I'm fine"

"But I don't wanna leave you"

"Troy go home and get some sleep, and you can come back tomorrow morning"

"Okay fine, but I'll be here when you wake up"

"Fine by me" she said smiling at him.

He kissed her lips and walked out. Gabriella was listening to his footsteps, they got lower and lower, and then she couldn't hear them anymore. She began to cry. She wished none of this had happened. If she had just remembered the candles in her room while she was taking a shower. Then none of this would have happened.

_Home with Troy_

He was walking in the front door when his dad looked at him with an angry look.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"At the hospital"

"What the fuck were you doing there?"

"Visiting Gabriella"

"What? Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and she's hurt"

"Oh well, bad for her" he said laughing.

"It's not funny" Troy said getting mad at his dad.

"Well to me it is, I guess she'll soon end up like her parents"

Troy walked over to him and punched him in the face. But his father was stronger than him and punched him to the floor, so his nose was bleeding. Amy came running out.

"Troooy" she said with a happy face, but her happiness soon turned to sadness when she looked at Troy.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?" their father Jack said angry. He didn't get an answer.

"BACK TO SLEEP, YOU LITTLE BITCH" Amy ran crying upstairs, to her room. Lucille walked in to the living room to Jack and Troy.

"Jack she's only a little girl, you can't talk to her like that"

Jack slapped Lucille. "Don't lecture me about her Lucille, I know how to handle her"

"No you don't" Troy said and stood up.

"What did you say?" Jack asked getting really mad"

"I said…"

"Troy don't say it" Lucille interrupted Troy. And Jack slapped Lucille again.

"Lucille honey, when I'm talking to the boy, DO NOT INTERUPT OUR CONVERSATION. GET IT?" Lucille nodded afraid of saying anything.

"ANSWER ME DO YOU GET IT?" Jack yelled.

"Yes" Lucille said, but with a shaking voice.

"Now both of you go to bed, I can't stand seeing any of you" Lucille and Troy walked upstairs, without a word and Jack drank another beer.

He had been an alcoholic for the last 3 years, before that he had a great job. But 3 years ago he got fired, and everyday he just sat at home drinking like a crazy.

Troy walked to the bathroom and wiped away the blood from his nose then he walked to Amy's room, he could hear her still crying. He walked in and she ran in to his arms.

"Princess don't cry" she cried even harder.

"Amy he's not worth your tears"

She looked up at him. "Troy what's a bitch?" she looked at him with her baby blue eyes, and Troy was feeling so sorry for her, that their own 'dad' had called her that.

"It's something you're definitely not, you're my little princess. Don't listen to him, he's an idiot"

She looked him in the eye. "But he's our dad"

"He was, but he hasn't been for the last 3 years"

Lucille was listening from outside. She was sorry for both of her children that they had a father like that. And when she heard Amy saying 'But he's our dad' she cried badly, walking to her bedroom.

"Troy?"

"Yes princess?" he said giving her a smile, even though there wasn't anything to smile at.

"Please sleep in here"

"I wish I could, but look at your bed, I can't sleep in it, it's too small. But you can sleep with me in my room" she hugged him.

He lifted her and carried her to his room. Her head was lying on his chest, like if it was Gabriella. But he knew she was afraid of their dad. And he would do everything to protect her.

"Troy you scared?"

"No" he said lying; he had to be strong for her.

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Everything"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 5_

_That Monday_

"C'mon Brie, we're getting late"

"I'm not coming, look at me"

"Babe you look beautiful, c'mon I'm not leaving without you"

"Then I guess you aren't coming to school today"

"Brie c'mon, it's not that bad"

"Not that bad, that means it's still bad. And you know what it's awful"

"You have to come, you can't hide forever"

"I can try" Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Hey look at me" Troy said taking her hand. She looked straight in to his blue eyes. "I love you and I'm not going to leave your side. I promise. And if anybody starts talking about you, I'll make sure the person won't do it again"

She kissed him. "What did I do, to deserve you?"

"You make me the happiest guy on earth" he said smiling at her.

"I love you so much; I don't know what I would do without you"

"I'm not leaving you. I promise" they kissed.

_At school_

Troy and Gabriella walked in hand in hand. Everybody was looking at Gabriella. They were talking, whispering about her.

"You look beautiful, don't listen to them no matter what they say"

"I won't" Gabriella said smiling at him.

"How can he still be with her, I would have broken up with her. If I were him" a black haired guy said.

"Look at her, finally I'm the most beautiful at school" a blond haired girl said laughing.

"It's that really Gabriella Montez, I used to think she was hot. Now she just look like a monster"

Gabriella looked at Troy with a sad face. He looked back at her not knowing what to do about it.

"Well if he's with her, at least the rest of us don't have to date her" a freshman said while his friends were laughing.

Gabriella couldn't hold back her tears. Troy looked around at everybody who stood in the hall way.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" Troy said, mad. "WHEN SOMEBODY IS HURT AND NEEDS FRIENDS TO GET TROUGH THIS. YOU START MAKING FUN OF HER. WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU? WHAT IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU OR YOU?" he said pointing at a guy then a girl. "WOULD YOU CONTINUE THE LAUGHING, OR WOULD YOU BE GOOD PEOPLE, THAT OTHER PEOPLE LIKED AND CARED ABOUT?" "I don't want to yell at all of you, 'cause I know not all of you are like that, but you are too afraid to stand up, and show you don't care about what everybody thinks of you. I hope all of you change, 'cause the day something happens to you; you wouldn't want people to laugh at you either, or maybe you do. I don't know, 'cause I don't know any of you, you want to be friends with us, so you can be popular. But maybe you should start showing us some respect" he took Gabriella's hand and they walked away, nobody said a word to each other after what Troy just said.

_A month later with Troy_

"Troy, Amy get down here" their mom called. They walked downstairs hand in hand, and Troy lifted Amy.

"Mom what is it?" Troy asked.

She looked down. "We're moving"

"What? No!" Troy went from happy to sad.

"We are moving to Albuquerque in New Mexico"

"No mom, we can't"

"Troy I'm sorry, but my job has transferred to Albuquerque"

"But mom, what about Gabriella. I can't leave her"

"She'll survive without you"

"Mom! I love her, she's my life"

"Troy you can still call her everyday and visit her sometimes. This is my life chance"

"When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't know how to tell you 2, and I thought I'd do you a favor letting you wait"

"Oh yeah a big favor" he said sarcastic, he let go of Amy slammed the door and drove over to Gabriella.

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door. She opened it, with a big smile. "Hey Troy" but her face turned sad when she saw the expression in his face. "Is something wrong?" he walked in closing the door.

He looked at her with guilt. "Brie I'm moving"

"What? No! You said you wouldn't leave me" she started crying.

"I'm sorry Brie, but I don't have a choice" he wiped away her tears.

"But what am I suppose to do without you? I can't handle school when you aren't there"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "You know if I could I would stay here with you forever"

She cried harder and shook her head. "I don't want you to move" he hugged her.

"And I don't want to move, but I can't stay"

"Why don't you stay here with me?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Brie I can't. Amy needs me, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, if I didn't know what was going on with her, and I wouldn't be there to defend her. My dad will get mad. You know she's just a little girl"

"Oh yeah I see what you mean"

"I can't just leave her, she needs me"

"Troy can I ask you something?" she asked teary eyed.

"Yeah sure"

"Has he ever touched her, you know"

"No. And if he ever tries doing it, I'll kill him"

"Thank god, but please don't do anything stupid. I don't wanna lose you"

"You won't" he hugged her tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

_All I Have_

_Chapter 6_

"Troy when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night"

"I'm sorry, babe. You know if I could, I would stay here with you forever"

"Are we ever going to see each other again?" she asked him, looking with tearful eyes.

"Of course, I won't ever let you go, you are mine, only mine and you always will be"

"How did I find you, I'm sure you are my angel send from heaven" she said looking him straight in the eyes, with her eyes full of sadness.

He kissed her carefully. "I wish I could hold you in my arms forever, never letting go of you" he wiped away her tears. "I'll always be with you, in your heart"

That made her cry even harder. "I love you so much" he hugged her tighter.

"I love you too.." he kissed her forehead. ".With all my heart"

_The next day_

Amy walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug. "Bye Brie"

"Bye hunnie-bear" Amy was crying badly and Gabriella had tears coming down her cheeks. "Be a good girl to Troy and your parents" she said even though she knew she already was. She was the sweetest 4 year-old in the entire world. She nodded. "I will" Gabriella hugged her tighter. "I'm going to miss you so much sweetie"

"I'll miss you" Amy said crying.

Troy was looking at both of them, with tearful eyes. Gabriella looked up and cried really bad, when she saw Troy's sad face. "Now you just made me cry even harder" he walked over and hugged her. "Brie don't cry, everything is gonna be alright" he said even though tears were running down his cheeks.

"How can you say that? Nothing is ever gonna be alright. Look at me. Everybody is going to laugh at me. And you won't be here to tear me up. Troy I'll never have enough money to get the operation. I'm going to look like this forever" she cried harder. And Amy was just looking at them crying.

"Brie, I promise everything will be alright, and we'll be together again"

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I just know it, I can feel it in my heart. You'll smile again" she shook her head.

"No I won't, I will never smile, when you are gone and I'm looking like this"

"You will. Trust me" he pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you more" she said kissing him. Amy looked at them, still crying. "What about me?" She said looking at them kissing.

Both of them looked at her and they had to let out a 'smile', even though both of them were really sad. Troy lifted Amy and both of them kissed her cheeks. She let out a giggle, and Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Even though they knew they were going to say goodbye soon. Just seeing Amy smile, was like being rich. It was such an amazing feeling just to see the happiness in her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Amy we have to go" Troy said looking at his sister. Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry bunny but we have to, mom is waiting" Gabriella cried in silence.

"Bye beauty" he said hugging her and kissing her passionately. Troy was crying. He never cried, so it was really hard for Gabriella to see him like this. Troy opened the door looking at Gabriella for one last time. Their eyes met and Troy and Amy left.

"I love you too" Gabriella said whispering.

She fell down on the floor. It felt like her whole life was over. If she would just fall asleep right there on the floor, and then never wake up again. Why was everything in her life falling to pieces? She didn't want any of this. She thought her life would be all right, even though she had lost her parents, but now it felt like she would die alone and miserable.

She walked over and turned on her iPod. Just listening to a song, that fit perfect to how she was feeling right now.

_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,_

_Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Gabriella was just lying on the floor, crying like a little girl.

_Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Tomorrow she had to go to school and she knew it would be a nightmare, she used to be popular. She didn't want her popularity, she just used to be, and now she wished more than ever, that she could just be invisible.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

She didn't have Troy anymore. He was gone, just like everybody else she cared about.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything, Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

Why couldn't they just be kids again, who had parents who loved them. And everything being just fine, back then people wasn't making fun of you at how you looked.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

The song ended. And Gabriella was just heartbroken. She would never be happy again. Never. Life doesn't always have a happy ending…


	6. Chapter 6

_All I Have_

_Chapter 6_

"Troy when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night"

"I'm sorry, babe. You know if I could, I would stay here with you forever"

"Are we ever going to see each other again?" she asked him, looking with tearful eyes.

"Of course, I won't ever let you go, you are mine, only mine and you always will be"

"How did I find you, I'm sure you are my angel send from heaven" she said looking him straight in the eyes, with her eyes full of sadness.

He kissed her carefully. "I wish I could hold you in my arms forever, never letting go of you" he wiped away her tears. "I'll always be with you, in your heart"

That made her cry even harder. "I love you so much" he hugged her tighter.

"I love you too.." he kissed her forehead. ".With all my heart"

_The next day_

Amy walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug. "Bye Brie"

"Bye hunnie-bear" Amy was crying badly and Gabriella had tears coming down her cheeks. "Be a good girl to Troy and your parents" she said even though she knew she already was. She was the sweetest 4 year-old in the entire world. She nodded. "I will" Gabriella hugged her tighter. "I'm going to miss you so much sweetie"

"I'll miss you" Amy said crying.

Troy was looking at both of them, with tearful eyes. Gabriella looked up and cried really bad, when she saw Troy's sad face. "Now you just made me cry even harder" he walked over and hugged her. "Brie don't cry, everything is gonna be alright" he said even though tears were running down his cheeks.

"How can you say that? Nothing is ever gonna be alright. Look at me. Everybody is going to laugh at me. And you won't be here to tear me up. Troy I'll never have enough money to get the operation. I'm going to look like this forever" she cried harder. And Amy was just looking at them crying.

"Brie, I promise everything will be alright, and we'll be together again"

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I just know it, I can feel it in my heart. You'll smile again" she shook her head.

"No I won't, I will never smile, when you are gone and I'm looking like this"

"You will. Trust me" he pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you more" she said kissing him. Amy looked at them, still crying. "What about me?" She said looking at them kissing.

Both of them looked at her and they had to let out a 'smile', even though both of them were really sad. Troy lifted Amy and both of them kissed her cheeks. She let out a giggle, and Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Even though they knew they were going to say goodbye soon. Just seeing Amy smile, was like being rich. It was such an amazing feeling just to see the happiness in her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Amy we have to go" Troy said looking at his sister. Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry bunny but we have to, mom is waiting" Gabriella cried in silence.

"Bye beauty" he said hugging her and kissing her passionately. Troy was crying. He never cried, so it was really hard for Gabriella to see him like this. Troy opened the door looking at Gabriella for one last time. Their eyes met and Troy and Amy left.

"I love you too" Gabriella said whispering.

She fell down on the floor. It felt like her whole life was over. If she would just fall asleep right there on the floor, and then never wake up again. Why was everything in her life falling to pieces? She didn't want any of this. She thought her life would be all right, even though she had lost her parents, but now it felt like she would die alone and miserable.

She walked over and turned on her iPod. Just listening to a song, that fit perfect to how she was feeling right now.

_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,_

_Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Gabriella was just lying on the floor, crying like a little girl.

_Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Tomorrow she had to go to school and she knew it would be a nightmare, she used to be popular. She didn't want her popularity, she just used to be, and now she wished more than ever, that she could just be invisible.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

She didn't have Troy anymore. He was gone, just like everybody else she cared about.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything, Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

Why couldn't they just be kids again, who had parents who loved them. And everything being just fine, back then people wasn't making fun of you at how you looked.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

The song ended. And Gabriella was just heartbroken. She would never be happy again. Never. Life doesn't always have a happy ending…


	7. Chapter 7

_All I Have_

_Chapter 7_

The next morning Gabriella woke up with swollen eyes. She had cried herself to sleep. She was going to school today. The first day alone without Troy, or anyone else, to talk to. She was just going to be all alone.

She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Hoping that her swollen eyes would disappear. But when she got out of the shower and looked in the mirror her eyes, was just as swollen. Normally they were too, because of the fire and her not looking normal. But now they were much more than they used to be. She took on a pair of pants and a big hoodie. Then she took on a hat, trying to hide her face. She looked at her phone. '3 messages'. All was from Troy. Of course they were from Troy, who else should it be? She didn't have any friends and no family who were still alive.

She began to read them.

_Hey Brie_

_I really miss you. Everything will be alright, I promise._

_xoxo Troy_

Something told her it would make her cry to read the other 2, but she did it anyway. What if she was going to cry? It wouldn't make a difference, there was no way she was going to look more awful, from her tears than she already were.

_Hi Beauty_

_I miss you every second._

_I can't imagine how it is not to see you every day._

_Remember I'll always love you._

_Love Troy_

Tears began to fall down on the floor. God knows how much she missed him. The only guy she had ever loved had left her.

_You know I'm having my first day at school today, but there won't be a sec where I'm not thinking of you._

_xoxo T_

She walked to the kitchen and found some cornflakes. She just looked at the food, not wanting to eat anything. She left her apartment and drove to school even though she didn't want to.

Gabriella walked down the halls of East High. Trying to ignore all the faces, which were looking at her.

_Gabriella's POV_

Everybody was staring at me. Please don't say anything, please don't say anything.

"Hey Princess, you lost your prince? Did he leave you, because he finally saw how UGLY you are?" a guy said laughing and that made a lot of the other students laugh too.

Gabriella ignore them, ignore them. I said to myself. Trying not to listen to what they were saying.

"Pretty boy, had left the princess, now she's vulnerable. Hey Ugly have you looked in a mirror recently?"

I began to cry. Be strong Gabriella, be strong. There are only 4 and a half months left of High School. You can get through this. Thinking of graduation, made me cry harder. I was going to graduate without Troy, without my parents to see me, without anyone I love to be there for me. And I'm going to look like a monster on the pictures. Just like I'm going to look like a monster, for the rest of my life.

I walked to the bathroom and wiped away my tears, looking myself in the mirror. I turned on the cold water and splashed it on the mirror. Actually my face looked better now, it looked better when it was covered by water and you couldn't see the face behind. I turned off the water, took some paper and wiped it of the mirror. Now, this is me, this is the really me. Ugly, devastated, broken, alone, miserable and unloved. I hated this I hated my life. I just wanted to die.

Then it got me. Troy. Troy loved me. Troy was always there for me, except for now. But I couldn't blame him. Protecting his 4 year old sister of getting hit everyday, or protecting his girlfriend from people laughing at her. What would you choose? I know what I would choose. Nobody should ever be slapped by their own parents and specially not when you're only 4. But still I wish Troy could be here with me.

_Troy's POV_

I was lying on the bed in my new room. The trip over here seemed like forever. All I could think of was Gabriella and how miserable she had been. I saw her face everywhere I couldn't stop thinking of her. I looked trough one of my boxes and found about 10 pictures.

There was one of me and my dad on the basketball court, before he got fired and was a really nice person. God how I missed the old him. I found one of the 4 of us when Amy was just born. She was so cute. We were like the perfect family, now I would do anything to get anyone else's family. It made me sad to look at this, thinking how my life used to be like. There was a picture of me and Amy. She was sitting on my shoulders, we were at the playground. It had been two years ago and I remember who had taken the picture, it was Gabriella. I missed her so badly. I found a picture of us, I was holding my arms around her waist, and she was smiling. It seemed like forever since I had seen her smile, and god knows how much I missed it. Even though her parents were dead, she was smiling almost every day, right until everything happened with the fire. A tear ran down my cheek. I missed her so bad and I hated to know that she was sad too.

She was such a loving person. She wasn't like those, who hates their bodies and is like 'I'm too fat'. She didn't care about stuff like that, she was real. But now she had become a mess, who hated herself. I didn't care what happened to her face, she was still pretty to me, but I knew she wished more than anything to get her real face back. And I would love to see the happy, loving girl that I fell in love with again.

I still loved her. But it's hard to know that your girlfriend doesn't love herself, and hates the way she looks.

Now it got me, I could help her and I was going to. I turned on my computer. "C'mon" I said to the computer, hoping it would go on faster. But who was I kidding; it didn't know what I was saying.

"Finally" I turned on the internet and began looking. Okay there has to be something. I looked for about 10 minutes and there it was. I had found it. I took my phone and dialed the number. …

"Yes, I got it" I was going to help Gabriella smile again.


	8. Chapter 8

_All I Have_

_Chapter 8_

It had been a month since Troy moved. Gabriella missed him like crazy, he was all she had. Troy had started working at a restaurant as a waiter. It was good money, and he had got a lot already. He tried to work as often as he could, but it wasn't always so easy when he had to look after Amy too.

It was getting harder and harder for Gabriella, she thought about taking her own life. But she couldn't, just the thought of Troy's face when he found out she would be gone forever was too much for her. She was thinking of why her life couldn't be just like a fairytale. They always had happy endings, and there was nothing wrong with that. She looked at a picture of him, thinking what was doing at that exact moment.

"Troy table 5 needs to order" Troy's boss told him. Troy walked over to the table and took their order..

He had been working for 3 hours now, and it was beginning to get hard, luckily for him his mom was home, looking out for Amy. And he knew she wouldn't let their father touch her.

That night at around 2am

Troy logged on his faceook, thinking nobody would be online even though, it was Saturday. But surprisingly Gabriella was on.

_Troy: Bella why u still up isn't it late?_

_Gabriella: Couldn't sleep, keep thinking of u, why u up so late?_

_Troy: The same, I couldn't stop thinking of u._

_Gabriella: U trying to make me cry?_

_Troy: No hun, not at all. But it's true I can't get u out of my head. =)_

_Gabriella: Now u actually did make me cry._

_Troy: I'm sorry Bella. So how's school?_

_Gabriella: A nightmare. They are still teasing me._

_Troy: Don't let it bother u; they don't know what they are talking about._

_Gabriella: I try, but it's hard. Not a single day goes by, where they are leaving me alone._

_Troy: I'm sorry babe, but High School is almost over, then u don't have to see any of them ever again, and you'll be with me._

_Gabriella: Yeah I know, but it's still hard. Well gotta go to sleep. Bye Troy, ILU. Goodnight and sweet dreams._

_Troy: Sweet dreams to u too, goodnight. ILU, bye._

_Gabriella is offline._

_Gabriella's POV_

I walked to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I was still ugly, I didn't like anything about my face, except maybe my eyes, but they were also still the same, as they always had been. Tears were running down my cheeks and I didn't want to wipe them away, 'cause somehow it made me feel better. It was probably because my face looked better now, when you couldn't see all the scars, because of the tears.

I wish Troy was here, he could always make me feel better, but I wouldn't get to see him until High School was over. Tears fell down in the sink. And all I did was looking at them.

For the next week, I tried to ignore all the other students, but it didn't work. I felt like hell, and every night I considered on committing suicide, but I knew it would break Troy's heart more than it would help me get through this.

Week passed by, and now I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to move away from all of this, from the school, the students and this town. I hated everything about this town. It was just too many upsetting memories. I was going to move to New Mexico to find Troy.

2 weeks later I packed all my stuff and got in to my car driving to Albuquerque I had already sold the apartment.

Finally after hours on the road I was in Albuquerque. Troy had giving me the address before he moved away, so now all I had to do was find the address and with that also Troy. I drove for about 15 minutes when I finally found the house. This was it; I was going to see Troy for the first time in a long time.

I knocked at the door and it was Troy's mom who opened it.

"Hey Lucille is Troy home?"

"Gabriella is that you?" she couldn't believe what she was seeing, I looked so different to her.

"BRIE" I heard a little voice from inside and footsteps came closer towards me, I knew it was Amy.

"Hey Amy" I gave her a hug.

"Gabriella?" Lucille asked again confused and I nodded.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry I barely recognized you" she gave me a hug.

"It's okay, so is Troy here?"

"No, he's at work"

"Work?"

"Yeah he's working at a restaurant, as a waiter"

"For how long?"

"Since we moved here"

"But why, it's not like he doesn't have enough money"

"I don't know, he has also been selling a lot of his stuff"

Hmm. Why the hell was he selling his stuff? I thought to myself.

"Well could you please give me the address to the restaurant?"

"Yeah of course" Lucille said and wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Thanks" I took the paper. "Well I'll see you soon"

"Bye Gabriella"

"Brie?"

"Yes Hunnie-bear?"

"Can I come with you?" I looked at Lucille and she nodded.

"Of course you can" she smiled and took my hand, walking with me to the car.

"Brie?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you going to stay here?"

"You mean in Albuquerque?"

"Yes"

"Yes I am, I'm going to be here in Albuquerque with you and Troy" she clapped her hands and smiled.

After about 5 minutes we were at the restaurant.

Amy slammed the car door and ran inside. "Amy wait!" but she was already at the desk.

"Hey little girl can I help you with something" a guy behind the desk asked Amy as I walked closer.

"Where's Troy?"

"You mean Troy Bolton?" Amy nodded.

"I'll get him for you" he said smiling at Amy, but when he saw me looked down and his smile faded.

_Troy's POV_

"Hey Troy, a little girl with the same blue eyes as you is asking for you"

"Me?" was he talking about Amy?

"Yeah you, she's waiting for you at the desk"

"Was she alone?"

"No I think someone with black hair was with her"

Black hair? Who the hell could that be, the only person I knew with black hair was Gabriella. I walked to the desk as fast as possible, without running.

"TROY!" That was definitely Amy.

"Hey princess, what are you doing here?" she pointed at a table in the back of the restaurant. And I saw Brie. I took Amy's hand and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here" I couldn't believe she was here.

"I wanted to see you" she smiled at me.

"God I missed you so much" I sat down beside her with Amy on my lap and gave her a peck, putting my arms around her.

"I missed you too"

"Did you really drive all the way over here just to see me?"

"No" she looked down. "I moved here" she looked up at me.

"You did what?"

"I moved here"

"OMG that's awesome" I pulled her closer kissing her head.

"I'm glad you like the news"

"Like them? Gabriella I love them, that means we can finally be together again"

She smiled and kissed my cheek. Right now I felt like the happiest guy on earth.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Troy's POV

"Troy can I ask you something?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Off course"

"Why do you work here and why have you sold some of your stuff?"

"I just thought I would make some money on my own instead of spending my mom's money" I said lying. Now wasn't the right time to tell her the truth.

"But selling your stuff, don't you think that's too much?" she asked surprised.

"Nah, it feels good to have my own money, and I wasn't using the things I sold anymore"

"So how much money do you have?"

"5000$"

"5000$ OMG that's crazy. What did you sell?"

"Well I've gotten a lot of money from work, and I've sold two of my skateboards, a basketball, my mp3 player and stuff like that?"

"But why you still use that stuff?"

"No I still have a skateboard left and I don't need more than 1, I have tons of basketballs and I have my iPod so I don't need an mp3 player"

"But Troy I still don't get why. Why do you want to have your own money when your mom gives you what you want?"

"It's complicated"

"Are you sure about that? Or is it just because you don't want to tell me the truth?"

"Yes I'm sure"

Sights.. "I trust you"

_Nobody's POV_

"Well I need to get back to work"

"Okay see ya later, when are you coming home?"

"At 8pm"

"Okay then. Amy you coming?" she took out her hand for Amy to take it.

"Yes I am" Amy said taking Gabriella's hand.

"Bye Troy" she kissed his cheek and walked outside with Amy.

"Who was that?" a guy from troy's work asked him.

"Who?"

"The girls…"

"My sister and girlfriend"

"Your.. g.. girlfriend?" he asked with a shaking voice.

"Yeah"

"Oh what happened?" he was surprised that it was Troy's girlfriend

"A fire"

"OMG, I'm so sorry, she's lucky to have you, not everyone would stay with someone after something like that happened"

"I know, but I love her and no one can ever change that"

"How did she look before?"

"Troy took out a picture from his purse"

"That's her, before the fire"

"Wow, she's really beautiful. Oh not that she isn't anymore" he said softly.

"It's okay, I understand what you mean" Troy said smiling.

_With Amy & Gabriella_

"Brie, will your face ever get back to normal?" she looked concerned at Gabriella with her blue eyes.

"I don't know, I got a call last week from the doctor, telling me that the operation not will cost 15.000$ but 20.000$ but I only have 2000$ and I don't think I'll get that much money any time soon, so I'm not sure my face will go back to normal again" she said getting a sad look on her face.

"Oh"

"You don't have to worry about me sweetie I'll be fine" she said smiling at Amy. "So where do you want to go?"

"The playground" she said exciting.

"Okay, but I don't know where the playground is" Gabriella said

"I'll show you" Amy said leading Gabriella.

"Here it is" They were at the playground.

Amy ran over to the swing. "Brie push me" she said giggling.

Gabriella walked over and pushed Amy, thinking back a year ago.

"_Troy push me" Amy said laughing._

"_You ready?" he asked her while she nodded, and he started pushing._

"_Higher, higher"_

"_Troy if you push her any higher, she's gonna fall down"_

"_Amy, Brie says I can't push you any higher"_

"_Brie please" Amy said begging._

"_Okay fine. You 2 know I can't resist the Bolton charm" she smiled at them._

_Gabriella walked over and helped pushing Amy, and that made her laugh even louder._

"_I wish this moment would stay forever" Gabriella said looking at Troy._

"_Me too" he took her hand and smiled at her._

Gabriella had to wipe away a tear of that memory.

"Brie you crying?" Amy asked nervous.

"No Hunnie, I just got some dust in my eye" she said smiling at her.

Amy took Gabriella's hand and looked at her. "Don't be sad I'm here" Amy said hugging her.

"Aww, that's really sweet of you. You sure you're only 4?"

"4 and a half" Amy said proudly.

Gabriella smiled. "C'mon let's get you home"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I wanna be with you" Amy told her.

"Okay then you wanna come to my place"

"Yes" Amy said exited.

"Okay then let's go"

About 10 minutes later Amy and Gabriella arrived at Gabriella's apartment.

"So this is my apartment" Gabriella told Amy.

"Wow, why all those boxes?"

"I haven't unpacked yet"

"I can help"

"No Hunnie its fine"

"But I want to"

"Are you sure about that" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yes" she said clapping her hands.

Gabriella didn't have that much stuff, so it only took about 2 hours to unpack her everything.

"We're done" Gabriella said relieved.

"YAY" Amy said smiling and Gabriella smiled at her cuteness.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm" Amy said thinking. "Tell me a fairytale"

"Which one?"

"Just tell me a story"

"Okay.. Once upon a time there was this little girl. She was the most amazing girl on earth but her daddy couldn't see that, and she thought she had done something bad, since he was being mean to her. But she was and had always been an amazing girl. She grew older and older, but she still didn't talk to her dad, but everybody else liked her and she moved on, even though she still loved him. At the age of 20 she found her prince and they invited her dad to the wedding, but he didn't show up. She lived happily ever after with her prince, but she never stopped thinking about her dad."

"Wow" was all Amy could say "Who's the girl?"

"I don't know, the story was only something I made up, but if you look close you may recognize the little girl" Gabriella said smiling, and Amy just looked at her confused.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"You know what sweetie; I think I have to bring you home"

"No" Amy grabbed Gabriella's leg.

"Hunnie what's wrong?" Gabriella asked sitting down on the floor, and Amy crawled up to her. Gabriella stroked her hair. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at Gabriella with her crystal blue eyes, which reminded Gabriella of Troy. "I wanna be with you"

"But sweetie you'll be fine at home, Troy will be home soon and your mom is home"

"I wanna stay here" she said begging.

"But sweetie…" Gabriella didn't say anything else, now saw the bruises on Amy's neck, and knew exactly why Amy wanted to stay.

"Oh hun everything's going to be okay" Gabriella said hugging her.

_With Troy_

"Hey mom I'm home"

"Hey Troy have you seen Amy, she isn't home"

"She's probably still with Gabriella"

"Could you please call and ask her, 'cause I'm getting worried"

"Sure" he dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hey Sexy what's up?" Gabriella said on the other line.

"Hey Brie, is Amy with you my mom is getting worried"

"Yeah she is, but she doesn't wanna go home, she wants to sleep at my place. You can come too" Gabriella said hopefully.

"Sure I just have to ask my mom if it's okay that Amy sleeps at your place"

"What about you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll come too" he said with a smile on his face. "Give me 2 sec and I'll ask if it's okay she sleeps at yours" He took the phone down from his ear. "Mom is it okay if Amy sleeps at Gabriella's?"

"Troy I don't think that's such a great idea"

"Why not? I'll be there too, and you know Amy likes Gabriella"

"I know Troy, but it'll be better if she sleeps in her own bed, remember she's only 4 and you can't treat her like she's a friend of yours"

"Mom I don't. Please!Sshe really wants to sleep there. And besides its weekend"

Okay fine, but don't bring her home too late tomorrow"

"I won't" He grabbed the phone again. "Could you please give me your address then I'll come over when I've packed some stuff for the both of us"

"Yes.. sure" Troy wrote the address down and hung up.

"Give her a hug from me Troy and say goodnight to her" Lucille told him.

"Sure I will mom" Troy kissed his mothers cheek and drove over to Gabriella's.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella gave him a peck.

"Hey!" is that all I get, we haven't seen each other in god knows how long" He made puppy eyes..

"Okay fine" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Eww" Amy said closing her eyes.

Troy and Gabriella pulled pack and laughed at Amy. "Amy you can look now" Troy said laughing.

Amy opened her eyes and smiled. "Now you have to play with me"

"Amy it's almost time for bed it's 8:30" Troy said looking at his watch.

"Just one game"

"Okay what should it be?"

"Hide and seek"

"Okay Amy you hide, and Brie and I will come find you"

She ran away from them and they began counting with closed eyes.

1.. 2.. 3.. 4….

"We're coming" Troy and Gabriella said in unison. They took each other's hands and began looking for Amy.

They searched in the living room, then the kitchen. "Amy where are you?" Troy yelled. They walked to the bedroom when they heard a bump, and Amy came running right in to their arms from the closet, with tears in her eyes.

"Found ya" Troy said.

Gabriella smacked Troy in the back of his head. "Can't you see she's crying? Sweetie what happened?"

"Something felt down in my head. I think it was an animal" Gabriella wiped away her tears and walked over to the closet. She let out a laugh.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Amy it wasn't an animal, it was my clothes that fell down in your head" she opened the closet wide so Troy and Amy could see the mess in the closet.

"I'm sorry Brie, don't be mad"

"I'm not mad at you Hunnie" she walked over and hugged her. "It's nothing I just have to put the clothes on its right place again"

"I'll help"

"Sweetie you don't have to, and besides I won't do it now anyway"

"And you're going to bed" Troy said looking Amy in the eyes.

Troy brushed Amy's teeth and Gabriella helped her with her PJ.

"Troy you and Amy can sleep in my bed, and then I'll take the couch"

"No I'll take the couch and then you can sleep with Amy"

"No I'll be fine sleeping on the couch" Gabriella told him.

Troy took Amy with him to the bedroom.

"Sweet dreams princess, goodnight" Troy said.

"Night Troy. Troy do we have to go home early tomorrow?"

"No. Not if you don't want to"

"Good"

Troy gave her a kiss. "That's from mom" he kissed her again. "And that's from me" he said smiling. "Mom says goodnight" Troy closed the door and walked in to the living room to Gabriella.

"For some reason she doesn't wanna go home again" Troy said sitting down beside Gabriella on the couch. Gabriella looked down.

"Do you know why she's acting like that?"

Gabriella looked up and got eye contact with Troy. He could feel her fear.

"Troy she's afraid of your dad, you should have seen her, when she told me she wanted to sleep here and didn't want to go home"

"Oh no, he has touch her again hasn't he?"

"Yes Troy I saw new bruises when I helped her with her PJ. I know I haven't seen her in a long time and she could have gotten some a long time ago, without me knowing, but I could see that she had only gotten those bruises a few days ago"

"I'm gonna kill him" Troy was getting angry.

"Troy don't do anything stupid. She doesn't know why he's doing it, and she's afraid of him, but he's still her dad and she loves him"

"I know, I just don't want her to get hurt" he wrapped an arm around Gabriella.

"I know Troy and she couldn't ask for a better brother"

Gabriella came out of the bathroom; she had just brushed her teeth and was already wearing a big tee that she was going to sleep in.

"Goodnight Troy" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay" he said taking her hand.

"What do you mean? I'm still going to be here Troy" she said confused.

"No stay with me and Amy in the room, we can easily sleep all 3 of us in your bed"

"Are you sure about that?"

He nodded. "Yeah"

Gabriella did as Troy said and all 3 of them were sleeping in the same bed.

About 3am Amy woke up having a nightmare. She sat up crying and breathing heavily. But when she saw Gabriella and Troy beside her she knew she didn't had to worry.

Gabriella opened her eyes, she woke when she felt Amy sit up with a shock breathing heavily.

"Sweetie is something wrong?" Gabriella asked worried.

"I had nightmare" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"But it's over now, and nothing is going to happen to you, Troy and I are right here for you, and we always will be" Gabriella wiped away Amy's tears.

"You feel better?"

Amy nodded and let out a little smile.

"Good. Come here" Gabriella said pulling Amy closer and she wrapped her arms around her so she was sleeping in her arms, and both of them fell asleep soon after. Troy had woken up too, when he heard Amy was crying but kept pretending he was sleeping when he heard Gabriella was talking to her. He heard everything she said. And he knew Gabriella was going to be the best mom on the planet, one day. Troy smiled to himself at the thought and wrapped his arms around both Gabriella and Amy. This was his 2 favorite girls. And he would try everything he could for them not to get hurt again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Troy was picking up Gabriella. It was her first day at East High.

"Troy people are going to laugh at me"

"No they're not, and remember you have me" he took her hand.

"Don't leave my side"

"I won't. I love you Brie"

"I love you even more Troy" they walked to Troy's car and drove off to school.

"Troy I have to go to the principal's office. Could you please tell me the way?"

"Follow me" he took her hand and leaded her through the school to the principal's office.

"I'll wait for you out here" Troy said kissing her cheek.

She nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice on the other side of the door said. Gabriella walked in and saw a man looking down in his papers. "And who has we here?" the man asked still looking down his paper.

"Gabriella Montez sir"

"Oh yeah Gabriella" he looked up "….Montez" "You are a straight A student I see"

"Yes sir" he couldn't stop looking at Gabriella like she was an animal in the zoo, he obviously didn't expect to see someone with "that" face.

"Well here's a piece of paper, and your schedule I want you to give the paper to every single one of your teachers for them to sign, you understand"

"Yes sir"

"Good you may leave now, and don't be too late for your first class"

"I won't" Gabriella walked out to Troy with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"Nothing he just looked at me like I was a freak"

"Brie you look beautiful no matter what people say or think about you. So what's your first class?"

She looked at her schedule. "English"

"Mine's too. Come I'll show you were it is"

_At lunch_

Troy and Gabriella walked inside the cafeteria and they walked over to Troy's friends.

"OMG. Who's that freak?" Troy's new friend named Chad asked Troy.

"She's my girlfriend, and she's NOT a freak"

"You mean you're dating 'that'?" he asked as he pointed at Gabriella.

Gabriella ran out of the cafeteria, crying.

"NICE WORK MAN, SEE NOW YOU MADE HER CRY" Troy said angry.

"I didn't know monsters could cry" Chad said laughing.

"Chad be nice" Chad's girlfriend Taylor said, hitting him on the chest.

Troy ran out of the cafeteria too, trying to find Gabriella. He heard people everywhere talking about her.

"Did you see the new girl, she's a freak"

"Are you even sure it's a girl, I mean with that face, it's probably someone who's not even human" it were 2 girls who was making fun of Gabriella.

Troy didn't want to defend her right now, he just wanted to find her and tell her that no matter what she would always have him.

He walked down a hall, when he saw Gabriella crying in a corner.

"Brie don't cry" he said sitting down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she kept crying.

"Troy I wanna die, people don't even care about me, and everybody is making fun of me. If I did died I would be with my parents again. You are the only person that would even notice if I left"

"What about Amy?" she looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "Would you really put her through that, I mean she's only 4 and I actually think you're the person she loves most in the world"

"No I'm not, she loves you more" Gabriella said crying harder.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. I heard you talk to her the other day when she had a nightmare, you were just like a mother to her and you still are. You protect her and would do anything for her even though she's not yours and you're not even related to her. Every time we get home from you, she's asks when she's finally going to see you again, and when we moved here, and you weren't here. You were all she talked about. She missed you like crazy, and sometimes I even think she missed you more than I did, even though I know that's not possible. And when she asked when she was going to see you again, and I answered I don't know maybe it'll take some time. She began crying. She loves you Brie. And it would kill her if you died, trust me"

Gabriella just cried not knowing what to say.

"Did you really hear me talk to her that night?" Gabriella asked between her tears.

"Yeah and you were just like a mother, who tries to protect her child. Brie I know you love her and she loves you and so do I. Please stay, it would just break my life even more if you died"

"Troy in the future do you want to get children?"

"Where is this question coming from?"

"I was just wondering, do you?"

"Yeah of course I do and then I would be a better dad than my father ever was"

"And do you see me as the mother of your children?"

"Yeah. Of course I do, you mean the world to me. Why?"

"Because then they might look like me, but actually they won't 'cause I have this face. Troy I want my face, my life and my parents back. I want to see myself in my children and not only see the beauty in them and a monster in myself"

"Babe you have your life, and you might also get your face back, don't let it bother you so much, but nobody can ever bring back your parents, I'm sorry"

"I know nobody can't, I just wish they were here, 'cause right now I really need them more than ever"

_That night in Gabriella's dream_

_**Gabriella saw a woman standing by a mirror and walked closer, she wanted to find out who the woman was.**_

"_**Mom?" Gabriella asked confused.**_

_**She turned around and looked at her daughter. "Yes Hunnie?"**_

"_**How is this possible?" Gabriella was still confused.**_

"_**You're dreaming sweetie" her mom said with a smile, took her hand and leaded her to the mirror.**_

"_**I've got my face back" she said touching her cheeks. She was looking at her old face, the one she liked.**_

"_**No" her mother said and Gabriella's faced turn to the burned one she was having right now.**_

"_**You haven't Bella you got stuck in a fire and your face got hurt, but you just have to let the old girl somewhere inside you out. You are still the same person, nothing's going to change that"**_

"_**But look at me, I look awful mom"**_

"_**No you don't Hunnie and Troy doesn't think so either, he loves you. And isn't that all that matters, be strong for him. And do it for me and your dad, 'cause it's hurting to see you like this. You got through the accident with me and your dad, so you should be able to get through this too. It isn't that hard, just trust yourself, the confident, loving, happy and beatiful you is still inside of you somewhere. You just have to show people she isn't gone"**_

"_**But everybody makes fun of me" Gabriella had tears in her eyes.**_

"_**I know, but don't let it bother you so much, there will always be such people in high school and you're almost done with school, so try to make the best out of the year. You owe that to yourself. And something good is going to happen soon"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**You'll find it really close to you. I love you" and with those words her mom disappeared.**_

"_**MOM?" she was gone. "I love you too"**_

Gabriella woke up.

_Gabriella's POV_

Could I really stay strong for my parents or at least try and especially could I be it for Troy?

And was my mom telling the truth that something good was going to happen? Well I guess I just had to wait and see.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_A month later_

"Troy what is it?"

"Wait and see" He said holding his hands for her eyes as he leaded her to her kitchen.

"Look" Troy said and removed his hands.

"Where did you get all that money?"

"Work, for my stuff and I got some from my mom"

"But I don't get it what are they for?"

"You" he said smiling.

"Troy I can accept that"

"Yes you can and you're going too. I don't care how you look to me, but I know how much it means to you, so here's the money for your operation. So you can get your old face back"

"I don't know what to say. Did you really do that for me?"

He nodded and Gabriella started to cry.

"Hey what's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes. I'm just so happy I can't believe you did that for me"

"I would do anything to make you happy" he gave her a kiss.

"Your operation is on Tuesday at 2pm and it'll take about 4 hours. But don't worry I'll be there with you all the time"

Gabriella hugged him. "God I love you so much right now" she said smiling.

_That Tuesday_

"You know Ms. Montez the operation will take about 4 hours and you will be unconscious the whole time" A doctor said and Gabriella nodded.

"I know that doctor"

Troy walked in carrying Amy.

"Bella I'm sorry, I can't be in here under the operation, but we'll be right outside the whole time" Troy said giving her a little smile.

"Why can't you be in here under the operation?"

"Only family can be in here and there's only allowed to be one person besides the doctors and you"

"But you're my family, you are all I have"

"I know Brie, but we'll be waiting for you, when you wake up" He kissed her forehead and Amy waved at her.

"Bye, bye Brie" Amy said.

"You'll see me again soon" Troy whispering to Gabriella and walked outside with Amy.

"You know there is some consequences when you get an operation, there'll always be a risk you might die"

"And how big is the risk that I'm gonna die from this?"

"Since it's your face we need to operate, I'll say about 30 percent"

"And if I don't get the operation, I'll live a normal life, for the rest of my life, right?"

"Yes" the doctor nodded.

_Gabriella's POV_

Was this really worth it? If there could be 30 percent of dying. Actually I would rather die than live with this face for the rest of my life. But what about Troy he would be crushed.

_Now she just looks like a monster._

_I used to think she was hot._

_Hey Ugly have you looked in the mirror recently._

_I didn't know monsters could cry._

_She's a freak_

Those were all sentences that were haunting me every night in my dreams. Sentence people had said about me. I wanted it to stop. And I knew this were the only way trying to make it stop.

"Are you sure you want the operation?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" I said nodding. "What else do have I to lose?" but it was only a whisper so the doctor didn't hear her.

"Okay then if that's your finally decision"

"It is" I said and soon it felt like I was gone and would be forever. This was actually a good feeling. Except if this went wrong it would mean I would never see Troy again.

_Troy's POV_

I looked down, trying to hide how sad and worried I was about Brie. I knew there was a risk she might die.

"Troy what's wrong?" Amy asked with worry in her voice.

"Amy nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine. And when Brie is done at the hospital she'll come out to us and look like herself" at least I hope she'll come out.

"Oh okay. Troy?"

"Yes princess?" "

I'm bleeding" she opened her mouth and one of her tooth were bleeding badly.

"What happened?" I asked her, "IDK Troy but look" she pulled it back and forth.

I smiled at her. She was about to let go of her first tooth. "Just keep doing that Amy and it will fall out sooner or later"

"No, I want my tooth" she said closing her mouth.

"But sweetie a new will grow out. I lost all my teeth too, and then I got the ones I have now"

"Oh" was all she said.

"Try to open your mouth" she opened it worried of what I was going to do.

I pulled it back and forth, trying to get it out.

"Troy no"

"Yes Amy, it has to fall out sooner or later. And if you just pull it back and forth for an hour, I'm sure it'll fall out. When you get it out I'll give you 10$"

"YAY" she said screaming, and I knew I had found a way to make her get it out.

_An hour later_

"Troy, it fell out" Amy told me excited. "Awesome. You'll get the money when we get home"

"I wanna show it to Brie" She ran over to the door. "Troy it's locked, why is it locked? I have to show the tooth to Brie"

I walked over to her and went down on my knees so I was more in her level.

"Amy you can't go in there, you have to wait for about 3 hours to see Brie"

"No Now" She began to get upset. "BRIE NOW"

I hugged her. "Amy, Brie's in an operation right now. You have to wait 'til it's over before you can see her" I knew she didn't understandd what I was saying, but I had to try. She just cried in to my shoulder, thinking Brie was getting hurt and that was why she couldn't see her. And in somehow Brie was actually getting hurt right now.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_4 hours later_

A doctor came out of Gabriella's room. "Mr. Bolton?" Troy looked up with a worried look. "Yes doctor"

"I now the operation took a bit longer than we thought, but she should cover perfectly"

"Really?" Troy's whole face turned into a smile.

"Yes, she's in pain now, but you can go see her, if you want"

"Thanks doctor"

"Amy wake up" Amy was sleeping on Troy's lap. Amy woke up looking with sleepy eyes at Troy.

"We're going to see Brie now" "YAY" Amy said clapping her hands. And they walked over to Gabriella's door and knocked on it.

"Come in" a low voice said and they walked in.

"Hey Brie" Troy said smiling at her.

"Hey" she said letting out a slight smile.

"BRIE" Amy said running over to her bed. "You know what? I lost a tooth" she said smiling to her.

"Yeah I can see that" Gabriella said smiling back at her.

"How do you feel?" Troy said taking her hand.

"I've been better" she turned her head to the side. Where she got a lot of stitches.

"Oh I'm sorry about that babe, it looks like it really hurts"

"You worry too much about me Troy, I'm fine trust me. In a week they will remove the stitches and then I should look totally normal, except for a few scars"

"Well to me you always look beautiful no matter what"

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror?"

"No is it bad?" Gabriella got really worried.

"No It's not, you look beautiful and your face look totally like it used too, except for the stitches but I think in a week when you get them out, it would look like you never got stuck in that fire"

"Thanks Troy"

"For what?"

"Giving me the money. I promise I'll give them back to you as soon as can"

"No Brie, you don't have to pay me back"

"But 20000$ Troy that's too much just give to someone"

"But I love you Brie, and the smile you got when I gave you the money is over 20000$ dollar worth" he kissed her forehead.

"You really are amazing Bolton"

"Only because I'm with you" he gave her a big smile.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Brie"

"Who loves me?" Amy asked.

"We love you too Amy" Troy said giving her a kiss.

"Well we'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep"

"No stay. It's kinda creepy to be in here all alone"

"Okay then we'll stay" Troy said without any protest.

The whole night Troy and Amy slept with Gabriella at the hospital. Gabriella and Amy in the bed and Troy in the chair right next to the bed.

_The next morning_

Troy was the first who woke up and just sat in the chair looking at the girls he loved. He couldn't stop smiling when he looked at Gabriella, it was like a miracle she was still here, and how could they make her face so perfect after just one operation, it was still a mystery to him. But he was thankful that she looked just like before the fire) and that she was finally happy.

"What are you thinking of handsome?" It was Gabriella's soft voice talking to Troy.

"You, I'm thinking of my beautiful girlfriend" Gabriella smiled.

"Well thanks to you I am"

"No, you always have been. And it has nothing to do with me" Troy took her hand and kissed her fingers. They just kept looking at each other without saying a word until a sweet little voice broke the silence.

"Troy I'm hungry"

Both Troy and Gabriella let out a laugh.

"Well then we'll go get some breakfast I'm kinda hungry too, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday" Gabriella said.

"Then let's go" Troy said. And he and Gabriella both took one of Amy's hands and they walked out.

A nurse saw Gabriella eating in the cafeteria and walked over.

"Ms. Montez how are you feeling?"

"It still hurts, but I'm feeling so much better"

"Well just go to the desk and ask for some painkillers before you leave"

"Thanks"

_Hours later with Troy at home_

Troy is home packing some clothes for himself and Amy, before leaving for Gabriella's house.

"Mom why are you packing all your stuff?"

"I'm moving Troy"

"I'M NOT MOVING ANYWHERE"

"I know that Troy, that's why I said I and not we"

"But mom where are you moving?"

"To Washington, my job got transferred to Seattle"

"WHAT?"

"Troy you heard me" she had tears in her eyes.

"What are you going to do with him?" he pointed to his father sitting in the living room.

"I've reported him, the police is coming in an hour, but I didn't want you to see him get arrested so I waited for the police to come"

"MOM WHAT ABOUT ME? NO WHAT ABOUT AMY? I CAN'T STAND NOT SEEING HER" he had tears in his eyes as well.

"I know that hun, I know how much you love her, and that's why she's going to stay here"

"WHAT? MOM SHE NEEDS YOU, SHE'S ONLY 4"

"No Troy she doesn't, she has you"

"But mom"

"Troy she'll be fine without me. She has you and she has Gabriella and I know how much Amy loves you and Gabriella. She'll be better without me."

"Mom no. She needs a mom"

"Gabriella will be better for her"

"So you just want me and Gabriella to be like parents to her at our age?"

"Yeah actually I do, Troy I have been a bad mom to you and Amy, I couldn't protect you, but now that I'm moving and your dad is going to jail. You'll have a perfect life without me" she told him crying.

"I can't believe you're saying this. How can it be better for us, not to have any parents? Look at Gabriella do you think she likes not having her parents?"

"No Troy I don't think so, but she also had better parents than you, and she moved on because of you, and now you're going to move on with her"

"So you're just leaving like that?"

"Yeah I am, my flight leaves tonight at 6pm"

"And what about the house?"

"The new owner will come in a week, so you need to pack your stuff"

"And where should I live?"

"With Gabriella"

"You do think this doesn't mean anything and if Amy and I just move in with Brie then everything will be fine!"

"It will" she tried to assure him.

"No mom it won't" new tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Troy be strong" she said smiling at him.

"I'm 18 mom! You can't just do this!"

"I'm going to Troy!"

You're going to say goodbye to Amy before you leave right?" he was mad.

She looked down. "Mom?" he asked. "Troy I can't handle looking in to those beautiful blue eyes of hers and tell her I'm not coming back. You have to tell her for me"

"Thanks a lot mom, now I'm becoming the bad guy. You can't just leave her like that!"

"I don't have a choice, Troy go pack your stuff before the police come, I've already packed Amy's, and I'll put it in your car now"

"Fine" he walked upstairs to pack his stuff, knowing there was no other choice.

_Half an hour later_

"So now I've packed my stuff mom. You still don't have to leave"

"Good, and yes Troy I have to move on, I have to delete every piece that could remind me of your father"

"Including Amy and I!"

"It's not like that Troy!" she told him.

"Yes mom it is! Are we ever going to see you again?" he asked in a harsh tone.

I don't know Troy, but I know you will become something big" She hugged him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Troy, take care of Amy for me, and give her a kiss from me" She hugged him tighter.. "My little boy, time runs so fast. I love you and Amy more than anything never forget that"

"I love you too mom" he kissed her cheek as tears ran down his cheeks. He walked out the door looking back one more time.

"Bye baby" she said whispering as she waved.


	14. Chapter 14

_All I Have_

_Chapter 14_

Troy drove home to Gabriella with tears in his eyes. Was this really happening? Why did she leave? Couldn't she stay for him and Amy?

"Troy is something wrong? It looks like someone died"

"Brie we need to talk. Amy could you please stay in here and watch the movie? I have to talk to Brie"

"Okay Troy" Amy said nodding. And both Troy and Gabriella went to the bedroom.

"Troy what's wrong?"

"She left"

"Who? Troy what are you talking about?"

"My mom she left"

"What do you mean she left?"

"She moved, she has got my dad arrested and she has sold the house"

"What she left?"

"Yeah she's moving to Seattle"

"And you're going with her?"

"No Brie I'm not" He took her hand. "I'm staying"

"But Amy?"

"She's not going anywhere, that's why I keep saying she left. She's moving without any of us"

"But she can't!" Gabriella was mad.

"That's what I told her, I told her Amy needed a mom but she said you would be better for Amy than she was. That she has me. She said it would be much better for Amy to stay with us, 'cause she knows how much Amy loves you." he hugged her and cried badly.

"Brie I don't know what to do. And what about Amy? She's only 4, she needs a mom"

"Troy look at me" Troy looked up and met Gabriella's eyes. She was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny" Troy said and new tears came down his cheeks.

Gabriella wiped away his tears. "What your mom did was wrong, and I don't understand how someone could just abandon her children, but having the people I love here with me is the best gifts I could get. Troy you 2 are all I have. And you can both stay here with me"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah Amy could have the other room and you're moving in to my room with me"

"God knows how much I love you right now" He leaned in and kissed her.

"Well that's the least I can do after you paid for my operation" she smiled at him, "Troy please stop crying it doesn't look good on you."

He smiled and Amy now stood in the doorway.

"Troy you crying?" Amy asked concerned.

"No sweetie, I'm not" Troy picked her up. "Amy we're going to stay here with Brie"

"Live with Brie?"

"Yeah sweetie you are going to live with me" Gabriella said smiling.

"But mom and dad" Amy looked at Troy and started crying.

Troy kissed Amy. "I should give you that from mom, sweetie mom's not coming back and dad isn't either"

Amy cried harder. "MOMMY"

Troy hugged her tighter. "It's okay princess everything will be okay"

Troy walked to the other room with Gabriella following and Amy still in his arms.

"See Amy this is your new room" she looked up.

Troy's phone vibrated he had gotten a text from his mom.

Troy

I have put 2 million$ on your bank account, now that I move to Seattle my job gives me much more money, so take the money as a goodbye present.

Love mom

Troy texted back

Mom I don't want you money if you just would stay.

~ Troy

His phone vibrated again.

Honey I'm not coming back, at least not now, and maybe not ever. Use the money careful. I love you.

Mom

"Sweetie which color do you want in your room?" Troy asked.

"Brie what's your favorite color?" Amy asked looking at Gabriella.

"It's red"

"Troy I want the room red" she said looking at Troy and he smiled back at her.

"Okay we'll buy the paint on Monday, Now go watch the movie" he placed her on the floor and she ran to the living room.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella "My mom just gave us 2 million$"

"What? You're kdding right?"

"No she said it was a goodbye present, but I said I didn't want the money if she stayed but she wouldn't listen. So we have a lot of money now"

"Yeah I can see that"

"Well I have to get to work, maybe we have a lot of money but it would still be a good idea for at least one of us to work" he gave her a kiss and walked to the door.

"Amy I'm going to work" Troy told her. Amy came running out to him and hugged him tight. New tears came up in her eyes. "Troy don't leave me"

"Angel I'll come back, I promise. I'm just going to work, Brie will take care of you" Amy looked back at Brie and then at Troy again.

"But Troy don't leave me, I want you" she cried badly.

"Baby I'll come back and I'm always with you in your heart" he kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl, and have fun, then I'll be home again before you know it" she nodded and Troy left.


	15. Chapter 15

_All I have_

_Chapter 15_

That Monday Gabriella and Troy were going to school.

"Brie you okay?" Troy asked concerned. "You look like someone died"

"Well It's just I don't know how people's going to react, they haven't seen me like this before"

"Hey that's nothing to be sad about, you look amazing. Just like you always have. C'mon" he took her hand and they walked to class.

_At Lunch_

Chad walked over to Troy and Gabriella who were holding hands. Troy kissed her forehead as he saw how nervous she was. "Hey dude you know she looks so much better than the freak you used to date"

Lucas came over too. "You finally realized how ugly that monster was?"

Gabriella began getting tears in her eyes, but Troy was the only one who noticed.

"Hey sexy you want to go on a date with me?" Chad asked with a flirty smile.

"Shut up Chad, of course I won't" Gabriella snapped.

Chad was surprised "You know my name?"

"Yeah you're that jerk who always makes fun of me" Gabriella said getting mad.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah Chad it's me, that stupid freak you 2 jerks are making fun of!"

"Wow. I didn't see that one coming" Chad said.

"No of course you didn't 'cause you don't care about people's feelings and you only care about peoples looks" Gabriella cried badly and Troy wrapped his arms around her as she cried in to his chest.

"But what happened?" Chad asked Troy.

"An operation, it was a fire that made her face look different"

"Oh we're really sorry about that right Luke?" Chad asked Lucas..

"Totally"

"Great you're sorry, but that doesn't change the fact you only care about people's looks. If Gabriella hadn't gotten the operation you would still see her as a freak. And that's not fair no anybody" Troy said.

Sharpay came over. "Is that really you Gabriella?"

"Yeah Shar it's me"

"Wow you look amazing, not that you didn't before"

"Thanks" Gabriella let out a small smile. "And don't have to act, I know I didn't look good before. But that doesn't make it right to make fun of people" she looked sternly at Lucas and Chad.

"Gabriella we're really sorry" Chad said embarrassed of what he had said to her.

"And I'll let you know when I forgive you"

"Ouch" Sharpay said with a laugh and put her hand up and she and Gabriella made a high five.

"Sucker" Sharpay laughed in Chad's face and that made Gabriella smile. And because Gabriella was smiling it also made Troy smile.

_Later that day_

Troy just got home from work. "Hey"

"Hi Troy we're in Amy's room" he walked to the room and his eyes went wide open. "Wow I call that red"

"Don't you like it?" Amy asked.

"Of course, but I thought it would be lighter"

"Well Amy picked it out herself, so you just better like it Bolton"

"Fine, I never said I didn't like it"

"I think it's pretty" Amy said proud of herself of helping Gabriella with the painting.

"Me too" Gabriella said smiling at Amy.

"Why are you 2 so happy today?" Troy asked surprised.

"Because it's a good day, and what's there not to be happy about?" Gabriella said smiling. "C'mon Troy help us. So we can finish it"

"Fine" Troy took a paint brush and started painting as well.

"Troy not there" Gabriella complained. "I've already painted there"

"But it doesn't look too good does it?" he teased.

"It's because, we're going to paint it again when it's dry stupid"

"You're calling me stupid?" he said while throwing paint at her.

"You did not?" she said looking surprised at him.

"I did so" he said smiling. And she threw paint back at him.

And then all 3 of them started throwing paint at each other.

"Hey it's not fair it's 2 against 1" Troy complained.

"Well us girls have to stick together right Amy" Gabriella asked her while giggling, and Amy nodded.

An hour past by and that hour of just goofing around had actually made one of the walls really interesting.

"I actually like it" Gabriella said looking at the wall. That had been made of just a few throws of painting here and there.

"Me too" Amy said taking Gabriella's hand. And Gabriella looked down at her and smiled. She loved her so much.

"C'mon Amy, I'll help you get a shower" Gabriella said as she lead her to the bathroom.

"Brie?" Amy asked as Gabriella helped her get shampoo out of her hair.

"Yes sweetie?"

"How long are Troy and me going to leave here?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to move don't we, just like mom?"

"No princess you and Troy can stay here as long as you want, because I don't want to live here all by myself. You mean too much to me. You're going to stay with me and Troy, until your old enough to live on your own"

"NO"

"Hey Amy you don't have to worry. That won't happen any time soon, you're going to stay with me and Troy for a really, really long time. Don't worry about that. We'll always be here to protect you"

"Always?"

"Always.. and forever. We're not going to leave you alone, we'll be here for you. And you and Troy aren't going anywhere. It would just hurt me too much. So don't worry about anything. Your only 4 you have all the time to worry about people. Now you should just stay a child and have fun. And let Troy and I worry about you."

"You worry?.. About me?"

"Yeah all the time, but it's just because we care about you, and don't want anything to happen to you. You mean everything to both of us" Gabriella kissed her forehead. "Now let's get that shampoo out of your hair"

"Brie?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I love you"

"I love too princess"


	16. Chapter 16

_All I Have_

_Chapter 16_

A month past by and Amy was getting used not to have her parents around. And now she actually understood, that she was living with Troy and Gabriella, and that they would never leave her alone, they would be there for her no matter what. Gabriella and Sharpay were actually getting really great friends, but she had not exactly forgiven Chad yet. But neither Chad nor Sharpay new about Amy.

"Troy?" Gabriella said walking over to Troy with some papers.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the paper.

"Guardian papers"

"What?"

"I was thinking, we both know your mum's not coming back, and it has already been a month. So I wanted us to become Amy's guardians. I mean right now it's still your parents, but when she starts in school her guardians needs to sign her up, but they aren't here. So if we don't do anything about it. It will be complicated to do anything with her "

Amy looked up at them, not understanding what was happening.

"You sure about this?" Troy asked not sure how he should react.

"Absolutely. We have to do it, else we can't let her stay here, you know that. She wouldn't be able to live a normal life, Or as normal as a life can be without your parents, if we don't. I don't mind having the responsibility for her. I really don't. You know I love her."

"Then do it. I want you to"

Gabriella kissed his forehead. "You should too" he told him. "I don't want to be her only guardian, she needs you two! I know we're only 18, but she's your sister. A lot of people do this if they lose their parents, and there's only siblings left to take care of their under aged siblings.

"Okay I'll sign them" He kissed Gabriella. "Hmm this could actually turn out interesting." He said. "Well I have to go to work"

"Now don't get any stupid ideas Bolton!" Gabriella told him.

"Nah, not going to" he told Gabriella "Bye Amy I'll see you later"

"You too Troy" Amy said even though she was kinda confused about what was going on. Troy left and Amy found a picture of Gabriella and her mom, not knowing who it was.

"Brie who's that?" Amy asked pointing at the picture.

Brie walked over to her. "That's me and my mom, I think I'm about your age when that picture was taking" she said smiling.

Amy nodded in understanding and found another picture of herself and Gabriella. She was sitting on Gabriella's lap as she looked at the picture. Then out of sudden… "Mommy" Amy said looking at Gabriella, who was holding Amy in her arms on the picture. Gabriella smiled, "sweetie you know I'm not your mommy right"

Amy nodded. "But why Amy no mommy?" she pointed at Brie again.

"Princess you have a mommy" Gabriella said in low voice.

"But you love Troy, and you love me. And your fun, and beautiful, and smart, just like a mom"

"Oh sweetie" Gabriella hugged her. "You're the most amazing little girl; I can't believe your parents ever left you"

"What's guardian?" Amy asked out of sudden.

"Well if I si**g**n the paper, It'll means your mine"

"Mommy?"

"No sweetie, I love you so much, but I'm not your mom, it'll just mean I'm responsible for you, if anything happens."

"I don't understand" Amy said confused.

"It's complicated sweetie. But just now that Troy and I are here for you no matter what, and no one can ever take you away from us. Or at least not after we sign the papers" Gabriella said smiling.

_Later that day_

"Amy dinner" Gabriella yelled to Amy who was in her room

"I'm coming Brie"

"I've signed the papers" Gabriella told Troy. "Now it's your turn"

_The Next Day_

"You're coming to the game right?" Troy asked hoping they would come to his basketball game.

"Of course babe, I'll take any opportunity I get to see you sweaty" she said smiling.

"Watch it child in the room" Troy said giving her a dirty smile. "See ya sexy"

"Brie where are we going?"

"To Troy's game, we're going to see Troy play basketball"

"Yay" she said clapping her hands.

Half an hour later at the game.

"Hey Shar" Gabriella said giving her a hug.

"Hey Gabby. And who's that little cutie?" She asked looking at Amy.

"Brie" Amy said pointing at Gabriella, while holding her hand.

Sharpay laughed. "I know that's Brie, but who are you?" Sharpay asked Amy.

"I'll tell you later" she said smiling as she lifted Amy, so she wasn't going missing and they could find their seats.

_In the break_

"TROY!" Amy screamed and ran in to his arms. "Hey princess" he kissed her cheek.

"Hey handsome" Gabriella kissed him hungrily.

Troy took Amy over to the basket, throwing hoops. And Sharpay found the opportunity to ask Gabriella about Amy.

"So what's going on? 'Cause she looks like Troy?"

"Well don't talk to loud about this. But Troy's dad is in jail, for abusing Troy and Amy"

"So her name is Amy?"

"Yeah. Amy's Troy's little sister. Their mom left because she got a job in Seattle and said Amy would be better with me and Troy. 'Cause Troy didn't want to move with her, he wanted to stay with me. It has now been over a month. And since Troy and I got together I had loved Amy so much, so I thought since she's living with us, And her mom just left, and we know she's not coming back. Me and Troy decided to become her guardians."

"So she's your responsibility

"Yeah I love her and she loves me. So I thought why not. And anyway she needs people to take care of her"

"How adorable" Sharpay said, as she looked at Troy and Amy.

"I know"

"BRIE!" Amy screamed. And Gabriella and Sharpay ran over to them.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did something happen to you?"

"No, but Troy's playing again"

"Oh, I'm stupid" Gabriella smacked herself in the face and took Amy. "Briedon't punch yourself it hurts"

"Wow she's smart" Sharpay said smiling at her.

"She is. Good luck handsome" Gabriella said to Troy and kissed him, before walking back to their seats.


	17. Chapter 17

_All__I Have_

_Chapter 17_

Troy walked over to Gabriella, Amy and Sharpay after the game.

"Nice game sexy" Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"Thanks babe"

_A month past by_

Gabriella and Amy was at Sharpay's. When Sharpay's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Shar it's me" Troy said on the other line.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I was wondering if somehow you could make Amy sleep at yours tonight?"

"Why what's going on?" Sharpay asked curious.

"It's a surprise" he said grinning

"OMG, are you planning what I think you am?"

"Shar chill, isn't Gabby right beside you? I don't want her to find out"

"Sorry but is it what I think it is?" she asked exited.

"Yes it is, I'll ask her tonight"

"That's so cute; I know it's going to be perfect"

"Only if she says yes"

"Trust me she will"

"I hope so" he hung up and so did Sharpay.

"Was that Troy?" Gabriella asked confused.

"No that was my mom" she lied.

"Oh what did she want?"

"She just told me that my cousin is pregnant again, and that she's going to get married"

"Oh okay" Gabriella said still confused, she didn't believe Sharpay but let it go.

_An hour later_

"Sweetie we're going home now" Gabriella said as she stood up.

"NO" Amy said running to Sharpay.

'This might actually go easier than I thought' Sharpay though to herself.

"But Amy we have to go home"

"She can sleep here if she wants" Sharpay said slowly.

"Well I don't know" Gabriella said not sure, Amy had never slept anywhere else, after their mom moved.

"C'mon Gabby"

"Yes Brie, I want to sleep here"

"I'm sure my mum won't mind" Sharpay said hopefully.

"Okay find, but call if you're scared and want to go home, or if something happens" Gabriella said as she got down on her knees so she was facing Amy.

Amy nodded and ran in to Gabriella's arms. "I will"

Gabriella kissed her, "call me before you go to bed"

Amy nodded and hugged her again. "I love you"

"I love you too princess" Gabriela stood up and looked at Sharpay, "You sure your mom won't mind?"

"Completely"

"Okay good, but what about her PJ and toothbrush?"

"She can sleep in one of my old t-shirts" Sharpay said, "And we have an extra toothbrush"

"Okay, I guess I should just leave and stop worrying"

"Actually you should, she'll be fine" Sharpay hugged her. "But you're doing a great job"

"Thanks"

"And I understand you're worried, but she'll be just fine"

"Okay I believe you, well se ya tomorrow"

Amy walked over to Gabriella and lifted her arms for a hug, and Gabriella bend down and lifted her, and kissed her forehead. "I love you" she handed Amy to Sharpay and left.

When Gabriella came home she didn't see Troy, but just as she stepped in she saw an envelope saying 'open it'. She opened it and there it said 'the fridge' Gabriella walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge not understanding what the hell was going on.

In the fridge there was a box of chocolate with an envelope on it. She took the box and the envelope and opened it.

'Because you're lips is just like chocolate ~ you can't get enough' that was what the envelope said, and on the back of the paper it said 'the laundry'

With that Gabriella was confused but walked to the washing machine in the bathroom, and she saw all the laundry was gone. On the floor there was another envelope she took it and read what it said:

'Because you're always doing everything for me so I thought just once ~ I would do something for you' Gabriella understood Troy had made this, but she didn't get why. They didn't have anniversary, it wasn't her birthday, not valentine's day, she couldn't come up with anything. So she just read the rest, hoping she soon would find out. 'Shoes' was all this envelope said on the back, and Gabriella assumed the next envelope would be where all their shoes were in the hall way. And she was right she found the next envelope on their shoes, and there was a whole new pair she assumed he had bought for her, and she absolutely loved them. The envelope said

'When you wear these heels you'll always be a bit closer to your home ~ 'cause you're my angel send from heaven'

A tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek how could he be so sweet, and why was he doing all those things? It wasn't like she didn't know he loved her. The next envelope was in the bedroom and as she opened the door, she began to cry.

The whole room was decorated with candles and rose pedals and Troy turned around looking at her, in his black tux.

"Hey don't cry" Troy said walking over to her and wiped away her tears. "I don't want you to be sad"

"Sad? Troy I'm not sad I'm just really happy"

"Well good" he kissed her forehead.

"But why have you made all those things?" she asked confused.

He took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Today is exactly 5 years ago since I saw you the first time, and you were looking so beautiful, I remember myself thinking, that I had never in my entire life seen someone so beautiful. And you still are you're such an amazing person, you're loving and caring, and you always put others before yourself, you don't care about yourself as long as others are feeling good"

New tears fell down Gabriella's cheeks.

"And even though you have lost so much, you still keep giving, and seeing you with Amy makes me happier than I ever thought possible. You are fun, smart, bright, beautiful, strong, caring, loving, kindhearted, and friendly, I could keep saying good things about you, but still it wouldn't show how much you mean to me. I love you so much for loving me, even though every day I ask myself, why? Why did she choose me? I'm only one single person"

"You might only be one single person to the world, but to me Troy you are the world, and I love you more than words can describe, so don't ever doubt yourself" she said as new tears ran down her cheeks.

"Gabriella Anne Montez…" He took out a box and opened it. "Will you do me the honor to be my wife?"

She took both of his hands and pulled him up. "Of course Troy, there's nothing in this entire world I want more" he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately…


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "I love you so much"

"And I love you" for about 10 minutes they just stood there looking in to each others eyes feeling the love, until Gabriella's cell broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Troy but I told Amy I wanted her to call before she went to bed"

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay"

"Hey princess" Gabriella said taking the phone and whispered a 'thanks' to Troy.

"Hi Brie"

"You being a good girl to Sharpay?"

"Yes, me and aunt Sharpay just ate ice cream"

"Oh really? And she remembered to brush your teeth?"

"Yes"

"Good, and you don't want to come home?"

"NO!" she almost screamed.

"Well okay good night princess I love you"

"Love you" Amy said.

"Give Shar the phone please" Amy handed the phone to Sharpay.

"Hey Gabs we're not interrupting anything are we?"

"If you by anything mean Troy proposing to me then no" Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"So he asked you? Tell me you said yes, tell me you said yes" Sharpay almost screamed.

"Shar chill trust me I said yes"

"OMG I'm so happy for you 2. Congratulations"

"Thanks, well Shar I gotta go, give Amy a kiss from me, see ya tomorrow bye" She hung up.

She threw her phone down on the floor and wrapped her hands around Troy's neck. "Hey handsome" "Hey sexy" he said smiling, giving her a hungrily look.

"You know I wish you would wear that tux more often, 'cuz god damn I have to say you look extremely hot in that"

"Well that's too bad, 'cause I was actually hoping it would get off of me pretty soon"

"Oh really? Well you're lucky I like that even better" Troy gently pushed Gabriella down on the bed laying on top of her. He began kissing her neck, finding that special spot. He took off her shirt and she took off his close so she got down to his six-pack. She pushed him down and went on top of him.

She began caressing his abs and started licking his stomach.

He took off her top and opened her bra, and went on top of her, as he caressed her breasts and began licking her nipples which made her moan. "That's good Troy"

He kissed her from her neck and down between her breasts to her stomach. Then there lips met again and Troy entered her mouth with his tongue.

She threw off Troy's pants and Troy threw off her jeans. (She's only wearing a thong and he's only wearing boxers)

Troy began caressing her hips and she moved with him. He kissed her stomach and made way to her ear and started licking that.

He took off her thong and caressed her butt. She took one of his fingers in to her mouth and licked it, then he took 2 fingers and went down to her entrance as he pushed them up and down. Which made Gabriella moan loudly. He took a third one in as well and she moaned even louder.

He took off his boxers and Gabriella placed her hand on his cock and rubbed her hand up and down. That made Troy moan and Gabriella felt him coming.

Their lips met and Troy pushed her back on the bed again laying on top of her and entered, pushing in and out as Gabriella was moving with him. "Faster Troy" He began doing it faster and Gabriella thought it was amazing.

Troy was smiling at her and Gabriella smiled back at him.

"Brie I'm gonna come" "So am I Troy" Gabriella felt the orgasm, and Troy pulled out of her laying down beside her as he wrapped his arms around her.

She placed her head on his chest as she made circles on his stomach with one of her fingers. "I love you Troy"

"I love you even more Gabriella, soon to be my wife" That made Gabriella smile and she gave him a kiss falling to sleep in his arms.

The next morning Gabriella felt Troy's gaze on her.

"What?" she said looking around.

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful, and I'm so glad I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you"

Gabriella pulled herself up to Troy's lips and kissed him.

"I can't believe we're getting married" she said looking at her diamond.

"Well you better get use to the thought, because I'm not leaving you" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"How did you even get money for this ring?"

"Brie I have my work and we also have the money from my mom"

"Oh yeah I forgot, but you shouldn't have bought such an expensive ring, I don't care how it looks, as long as it's from you"

"But I wanted to give it to you, because you deserve it"

"Well I'm not so sure I do, and I think maybe I should find a job so you aren't the only one who works and gets paid"

"Nah you don't have to, I'm okay with it only being me who works and besides you have Amy to look after"

"But Troy it feels so wrong, I don't want to use your money every time I go shopping"

"Brie when was the last time you bought something for yourself?"

She was deep in thought… "Actually I don't remember"

"See you never even buy anything for yourself, so when you do I don't care it's the money I get from being a waiter it's fine by me"

"You sure? And what about the money you gave to me for my surgery? I have to give them back to you, and I can't do that without a job"

"Brie look at me" she look him in the eyes.

"Being with you is a much better gift than any money, and you don't have to pay me back, giving me money. We live together and love each other, and soon we're getting married. My money is your money and you can spend all the money you want without worrying"

"How did I ever get so lucky that I got you?"

"I keep asking myself the same question about you. You keep giving even though you have lost so much"

"Troy so have you, you might not see your mom ever again and your dad is in jail for hurting you and Amy. That's not a real father. My dad never did that, so somehow I feel like you've lost even more. Your parents aren't dead but they have left you on purpose or maybe not your dad, but he hurt you so bad. My parents didn't leave me on purpose and I knew they loved me. So I think you've lost even more"

"Brie I haven't lost as much as you, we both know that. I have my girls and that's all I could ever ask for. You are all I have and that's more than someone could ever dream of"

She pecked his lips and rested her head on his chest playing with her engagement ring. "I love you Troy Alexander Bolton"

"And I love you, know I think it would be a good time to take a shower" he got up from bed and reached out for Gabriella's hand. "You coming with me?"

"Sure" she said as she took his hand and they walked to the bathroom. She took her pill as she did every morning. She didn't want to get pregnant now.

As they got out they put on some clean clothes and Gabriella made breakfast. She found some clean clothes for Amy and they drove to Sharpay's.

As they got there they were actually expecting a happy Amy running towards them, but instead they were only met by Sharpay.

"Where is she?" Gabriella asked kinda worried.

"She's sleeping" Sharpay said and Gabriella let out a sigh of relieve.

"So can I see it" Sharpay asked exited and Gabriella showed the ring to her which almost made Sharpay jump. "OMG it's perfect" Sharpay almost screamed.

"Shar shh you're waking my sister" Troy said as he stroke Amy's hair away from her head, as she was sleeping on the couch.

"Shar why exactly did you make her sleep on the couch?" Troy asked kinda confused.

"Oh no I didn't, she has slept in my bed with me. But this morning she fell asleep on the couch while watching cartoons"

"Oh" Troy said as he gently lifted her trying not to wake her, and she kept sleeping in his arms.

"Bye Shar" Troy said as he walked out of the door.

"Bye Troy and congratulations I told you she'd say yes" Troy let out a smile. "Thanks Sharpay"

"Thanks hun for taking care of her, it means the world to me" Gabriella said.

"You welcome sweetie" Sharpay hugged Gabriella and kissed Amy's cheek. "I'm only glad I could help, and if you ever need a nanny for Amy, I'm right here"

"Thanks I'll remember that" Gabriella said smiling as they walked out.

In the car back home Amy slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Hey princess we're on our way home" Troy said giving her a quick smile as he went back at looking at the road.

"Oh" was all she said and Gabriella made out a laugh at how confused Amy was. "We're almost there Amy and then you can fall back to sleep"


End file.
